hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
David
''David ''is one of Hilda's human friends. In the graphic novels, he is only a minor character, but the animated series turns him into one of the main characters alongside Hilda and Frida. He is easily scared and part of the Sparrow Scouts. Appearance David is a young boy of about Hilda's age (they are in the same class), who is a bit taller than Hilda. He has short brown hair and black little eyes. He usually wears an orange shirt, black shorts, white socks, and gray shoes, or his Sparrow Scouts uniform. In the graphic novels, he can be seen wearing a black shirt. Personality In the graphic novels, not much is revealed about David's personality, other than the fact that bugs are somehow attracted to him, and as such there is always one on him somewhere. In the animated series, he gets a more developped personality. Here, David tends to be quickly scared and easily distracted, as well as a bit clumsy. It often takes his friends encouragement to get him over his fears. He has very little time for selfishness, laziness and cruelty, especially after hanging around with Hilda and gaining more confidence in himself. In chapter 12, he managed to stand up to the Marra. David has at least one talent; he's a great singer. For this reason he has tried several times to audition for the Warblers, the choir of the Sparrow Scouts. His clumsiness and bad luck however kept him from passing the auditions, until Hilda helped him out with Tide Mice. Relationship Graphic novels In the graphic novels, David is only seen interacting with either Hilda or Frida a few times. Nothing is revealed about his home situation. The only time ever that he is seen with both of his friends, is early in "Hilda and the Stone Forest". Animated series In the animated series, he lives with his mom and dad. He's an only child. David has been friends with Frida since before the start of the series. The two of them have been with the Sparrow Scouts for at least a year by the time Hilda moved to Trolberg, as seen in a flashback in chapter 8. After Hilda joined the Sparrow Scouts, David quickly became friends with her too, and stayed friends with her after their friendship with Frida got strained. Biography Animated series Not much is known about David's life from prior to him meeting Hilda, except that a year before the start of the series, he unsuccessfully tried to audition for the Warblers (the Sparrow Scouts choir). He never made it onto the stage since right as he cleared the stairs, he knocked over a bunch of stuff that led to the curtains getting torn down. He first met Hilda during school recess when she and Johanna made a day trip to Trolberg, but their meeting was cut short when recess was over. He properly met her when Hilda joined the Sparrow Scouts, and was subsequently chosen by Frida along with him for their beautification project in Trollberg Park. During this project, the three friends accidently dug up some sleeping Vittra, mistaking them for weed, and had to rescue them from getting grinded up to mulch. David also found a strange rock that he took home for his collection, unaware that it was actually a petrified Troll-child. This got him and his friends in serious trouble when he brought his rock collection, and thus the Troll, to Parent's Night at school. Fortunately, Hilda was able to reunite the young troll with its mother and convince Mrs. Hallgrim to stay quiet about the incident, thus saving David from having to serve 50 or even 100 years in prison for bringing a troll rock into the city. In Chapter 6: The Nightmare Spirit, David became the victim of a Marra, who loved him because he was an easy prey due to his many fears. When David found out a Marra was causing his nightmares and sharing them with her friends, he believed he should at least get royalties for this. Hilda came to his aid and switched places with him for one night to confront the Marra. She convinced the Marra to take her as a victim, believing she could handle it. When the Marra found something to scare Hilda anyway, David got second thoughts and offered to take the Marra back. Fortunately, this made her lose interest in him since willing victims were no fun. In Chapter 7: The Lost Clan, David reaveled to his friends he knew the location of a rare plant called the Blue Nettle, which they could use to earn their botany badge. Unfortunately, the plant was in the middle of the village of the Bragga Family of Elves (which David didn't know since he couldn't see them; he thought the voices he heard belonged to ghosts). The elves attacked and took David captive. Hilda and Frida brought Alfur to the village to try and end an old conflict between his family and the Bragga, only to learn the Bragga had sworn off all forms of paper work. Frida then offered to find a solution that could benefit everybody. Bartell, the leader of the Bragga, agreed, but insisted that David would remain with them as a hostage to ensure the girls would come back. David didn't mind since he already suspected the girls would get invovled in something dangerous. He and Bartell actually went along pretty well, especially since neither of them had any experience with hostage situations and thus didn't really know how to act. Bartell even tied David's hair into three small tails to get rid of any bugs. Eventually, Hilda, Frida and Alfur managed to get the contract destroyed by a Lindworm, thus ending the Bragga's exile, and David was set free. In Chapter 8: The Tide Mice, David tried to audition for the Warblers again, and again it failed due to bad luck (a bug flew into his mouth). His luck finally changes when Hilda used an enchantment to give him a tide mouse. Thanks to the mouse, he passed the auditions and became the star of the choir. Sadly, Hilda realized afterwards that the tide mouse would eventually steal David's soul, so she was forced to dispose of it again. In Chapter 9: The Ghost, he and Hilda discovered Frida's secret; she is not as perfect and neat as she appears. Her bedroom was always tidy because a ghost, Craigie Williams, cleaned it for her. When he stopped doing so since his, and Frida's, favorite book went missing, Frida's room quickly became a pig pen. This shattered Frida's convidence, and led to several fights between Frida and David when he mocked her for thinking rooms clean themselves. Determined to help her friend, Hilda roped David into tracking down Craigie Williams, who suspected his sister Engilbjort had taken the book. The three kids fought her for it, but lost (David was the first to go down). Hilda eventually resorted to other means to get the book back, only to discover it was the wrong one. Disappointed, Frida quit the election campaign. David and Hilda tried again to lift her spirits, but the girl angrily lashed out at them. This proved the final straw and both left embittered, their friendship with Frida severely strained. In Chapter 10: The Storm, David accompanied Hilda and the Great Raven to the Trolberg Weather Station during a severe snowstorm. Here they met Victoria Van Gale. The kids discovered Victoria had managed to make a weather machine, and had accidentally lured dozens of Weather Spirits to Trolberg, which were causing the storm with their arguments. David and the Raven didn't trust Victoria from the start (unlike Hilda, who idolized her), and their suspicions were proven correct when David discovered Victoria had captured a baby Weather Spirit. As Hilda freed the baby, the Raven carried David back to Trolberg. In Chapter 12: The Nisse, the Sparrow Scouts yearly camping trip was approaching, so David and Hilda tried to reconcile with Frida, who hadn't come to any Sparrow Scout meetings since their argument. They found she had made a new friend, Kelly, whom neither David nor Hilda trusted. Frida declined hanging out with Hilda and David, which clearly saddened David. During the camp, Hilda introduced David to the Nisse Tontu, whom she had met and tried to help find a new home earlier, and who was now staying in the Huldrawood. The two kids promised to bring him some snacks later that night. But when trying to find Tontu in the dark, the two instead found the Marra again, and discovered Kelly and Frida were with them. Seeing Frida participate in the Marra's nighttime ritual angered David, and he refused to try and help her. The Marra discovered them due to David panicking (he thought he saw the infamous Black Hound that had been stalking Trolberg for some time now). The Marra that had tormented him earlier and Kelly taunted David how Frida would become one of them. This finally made the otherwise scared boy snap, and in a rare moment of bravery he stood up to them, calling Frida out on her choice to hang out with the Marra, and declaring he was no longer scared of them. That exact moment, the Black Hound showed up for real and drove the Marra off. Kelly tried to sacrifice Frida as a distraction for the beast, but Hilda and David saved her, thus restoring their friendship. Frida apologized to David for how she acted, and helped him pack up when Raven Leader decided to end the camp early due to the threat of the Black Hound. Along with Frida, David tried to help Hilda earn at least one badge before the ceremony, but this plan failed since Hilda was too occupied with finding Tontu. During the badge ceremony, the Black Hound showed up again and caused panic at Scout Hall, until Tontu and Hilda lured the beast away. David was last seen at the end of chapter 13, when he and Frida visit Hilda. Graphic novels In the graphic novels, David is a supporting character in "Hilda and the Black Hound". First, he is seen complaining to Raven Leader that Hilda is having a bit too much fun pretending to be injured for their First Aid training. Later in the story, he encounters Hilda while she is searching for Tontu, and reminds her the badge ceremony is only a week away. David himself is at that moment working hard on his Animal Friend badge, for which he has to locate insects in the area. Hilda points out there is already an insect on him. He is last seen during the badge ceremony, where he gets his badges just before Jellybean enters the building. David has 2 cameo appearances at the start of "Hilda and the Stone Forest", during the compilation of Hilda's various adventures. He is also mentioned when Hilda lies to Johanna about having spend the entire day at his house. Quotes Appearances Graphic novels *Hilda and the Black Hound *Hilda and the Stone Forest (cameo) Animated series *Season 1: David appears in every episode except "Chapter 1: The Hidden People" and "Chapter 11: The House in the Woods" (though a portrait of him is seen in that episode). Trivia *David has a striking resemblance to Hershel Layton when he was a child known as Theodore Bronev from Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. He also resembles Billy Batson as originally drawn by C.C. Beck. * David is one of only a very few human character with black bead eyes. The only other one is the girl in Trevor's group of friends * David has two stuffed animals he sleeps with: a bear named Warren and a giraffe named Bertrand. * He likes to collect rocks. * His many fears and phobia's include: ** Heights ** Leather belts ** Trolls ** Rats (and in particular the Rat King) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:A to Z Category:D Category:Males